with water comes steam
by J. R. Pharoah
Summary: Haruka couldn't figure out what was more appealing: makoto naked in the shower, or the water itself. pornstar!makoto, porndirector!haru Maruka


Nothing inspired Haru anymore. More specifically, no one inspired him anymore. At least, not until Makoto Tachinaba walked in.

He was 6'0 it looked like, with golden blond hair, and the sparse bangs that fell into his eyes. Oh, Haru had never seen eyes quite like that before. His expression was soft, kind even, and Haru could only blink in surprise. Most who appeared on his set were already dead behind the yes. It seemed to happen soon enough to those who weren't.

Haru didn't want that to happen to those eyes. No, not Makoto's eyes.

Haru continued to watch as the aspiring porn actor walked into the strategically lighted bathroom. It was the perfect amount of light, figured out from months of careful articulating. That light would do well to bounce off Makoto's budding biceps, and that light would serve the purpose of keeping the light on Makoto's cock, just as long as he kept it front and center. And Haruka could have sworn Mako's skin was glowing, but that was probably just a trick of the light too.

The lighting department had really outdone themselves this time. Makoto looked like an angel. A nude angel.

He tugged on the collar of his shirt and cleared his throat. _Keep it together, Haru, you haven't gotten midly turned on in months, so why now? Just keep it professional. _

As Makoto stood before his audience, he said his name and his age, and probably a bunch of other stuff that Haru didn't hear, too focused on the tiny towel that was tucked around Mako's hips. And soon, he saw Makoto's hands undoing the fold, and letting it casually fall to the floor. Haruka's eyes followed every motion, and let his eyes run back up.

Haru had seen many naked men and women before. So came with the profession of being a director of porn after all. And although Makoto had the body of someone chiselled out of marble, it wasn't as if this was the first perfect bodied man that had been on his sets. There were plenty of them actually. But still, there was something about Makoto that made his cheeks pinker than the area between a woman's legs.

And although Haru wasn't sure why, it probably had something to do with the fact that Makoto today was going solo, and not only that, but in the shower no less.

A shower scene. Sad to say, but it had been quite a while since Haru had filmed anything to do with water. No poolside lesbian rendezvous, no skinny dipping lake porn, nothing.

And that was Haru's specialty after all. Some would call it an obsession, but he preferred to call it an interest. Maybe even a kink.

But Today was Haru's lucky day, as he had finally landed a shower scene, and seeing his actor for the first time, made him even more nervous. Never before had he been so excited to yell, 'Action!'

The elevator music, but with just a little more saxaphone started, and Makoto gave eyes to the camera. Flirting and smiling just like a pro. He looked at it like it was his long time lover, and Haru's eyes quickly flitted to the stream of water sensually falling across Mako's chest.

_Oh god_, Haru thought as he stared wide-eyed. There was something so erotic about water, and the way it fell on Makoto's perffect body. The way the droplets fell down his chest, falling across the valley of his toned abs, falling down that perfectly bare v-shape that led to Mako's cock.

Oh what Haru wouldn't give to be that drop of water. Actually, Haru wasn't sure which would be better, being the water or being Makoto at this point. The steaming shower did look quite inviting.

But he continued to watch as Makoto stepped fully into the shower stream, his hand sensually running through his hair, down his chest in the same pattern as the stream of water.

"Director?" Mako asked, but Haru barely blinked. "Do you have any notes or anything? You're kind of quiet."

"Don't stop," Haru murmurred softly, eyes still locked.

Soon enough, the real fun began, as Makoto curled his hand around his cock, and began to stroke.

_Oh god, why can't I look away. Usually I'm bored by this time around, but I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. What I wouldn't give to hop in that shower with him. The water looks the perfect temperature, so nice and steamy. _

As Haru looked up from Makoto's beating palm, to Makoto's face, he noticed his eyes weren't directed on the camera, but were staring directly at him.

Haru shifted in his seat, feeling the blood rushing to his half-fledged boner. Oh god, that was all it took.

The water slid down Makoto's lips, that formed a 'o' shape as he moaned softly. He panted, letting his tongue run over his lips, and his eyes were half-lidded, lined with wet lashes. And as Makoto touched himself, letting his thumb rub over the moist, reddened head of his cock, Haru could see the corner of Makoto's lips curl upwards, as he smiled at Haru in a way that left him almost dizzy.

Haru had never thought a shower could be this hot before. And he surely never thought he'd get so turned on by a sex scene ever again in his career. But there was something different about Makoto Tachinaba.

When it was over, Makoto came like the stream of that shower, and if Haru wasn't mistaken he could have sworn he could have seen Makoto mouth his name, but that was probably just a trick of his eyes.

Aftwards, everyone clapped, and Makoto stepped out from the shower to pick up his discarded towel.

"Thank you," he said, a shy smile on his face that so contradicted what Haru had just seen.

"That's a wrap, Haru?" Rei, the camerman asked as he turned to Haru.

And Haru proceeded to swiftly knock the camera down onto the floor with a loud crash. As Rei yelled a string of loud curses, Haru finally blinked after what seemed like an eternity, and said, "Camera's broken. We have to shoot the scene again."


End file.
